Gabe Farrell
Gabe Farrell is a character in The Glorious Championship. Profile Description: Gabe is about 165cm tall (5' 5"), late twenties/early thirties with close-cropped brown hair and a muscular build. He stays in shape through freerunning. He works as a carpenter, so he's fairly skilled with his hands. Meticulous and careful, Gabe is slow to trust people but intensely loyal to those he considers his friends. He tries to keep his abilities silent so he works alone and is a bit of a recluse. He's slow to trust people but intensely loyal to those he considers his friends. Gabe wears a jacket with the pockets stuffed full of energy bars, energy gels and the like, a pair of army surplus cargo pants and a belt holding non-power tools (chisels, a hammer and so on). The outfit is completed with a pair of comfy boots that he's pretty agile in. Weapons/Abilities: He has the ability to turn his right hand into any power tool, and back again. The tool functions exactly like a standard power tool, only it looks like it's made of organic material (flesh, shell, bone etc.) Consequently Gabe tends to eat... strange things. Things like iron filings and chalk. Generally he needs more food than the average human male because the tool consumes energy; the more he uses it the more tired he gets. Therefore, he always keeps some sort of energy drink or quick snack on hand just in case. The technology in his hand also grants increased healing, though it's not particularly drastic. All but the deepest cuts stop bleeding in a few minutes, and bruises fade away in an hour at the most, but more serious injuries like cracked bones or deep wounds still take time to heal. Again, this drains energy from him. Aside from this, he carries around a tool belt with a few non-power tools, as well as a pair of mufflers and an uncountable number of energy bars which he's always munching on. Biography: A few years ago, Gabe took a job working as a late-night janitor at a science facility run by Blackoak Laboratories, to make ends meet during his apprenticeship. Blackoak worked to investigate the applications of nanotechnology. During his rounds, Gabe came across an open door. Strange, he thought. The staff usually kept everything locked. Nudging the door aside, he walked into the room. Though it was cluttered, one specimen stood out: a jar labelled SAMPLE 11-03-59-PGE containing a white paste. The jar was cracked. Walking closer, he reached out to touch the jar, accidentally cutting himself in the process. Thething inside flowed up and out, into the gash. Shocked, Gabe inspected the wound; though it had stopped bleeding, it didn't look particularly strange. He quit the job the next day. A few days later, while finishing a project at home, he caught himself hoping for a sander to speed up the work... and heard a whirring sound. "Jesus!" The fingers of his right hand had curled into a fist. Attached to the base was a wide shell-like protrusion, the underside of which was spinning round. It looked exactly like a disc sander, and it worked exactly like a disc sander. Over the course of months, Gabe learned to control his newfound ability, shaping his hand into different tools at will. He finished his apprenticeship and started his own small business, mostly repair work. However, due to his reclusion, no one noticed it when one day, Gabe Farrell vanished into thin air. Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Glorious Championship Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Humans Category:Shapeshifters Category:Dead Characters